


a never-ending dance

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: But that’s not good enough for what he thinks that Carlos deserves for an anniversary dinner. And TK — well, he manages to burn water. Which puts him in a less than favourable position. (Or, Paul teaches TK how to cook to impress Carlos on their one-year anniversary).*Lone Star Week, Day 7:Anything Goes.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Paul Strickland & TK Strand
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week, 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	a never-ending dance

**Author's Note:**

> so...this is it! i can't believe this is the last day of lone star week, i've loved seeing everyone's work so much and have been so deeply motivated by the feedback on my own little contributions. this idea has actually been in my doc of WIPs for a while now, and i just couldn't bring myself to really work on it until the lone star week prompts came out and i pushed myself to get this done. and here we are! 
> 
> the title comes from _reunion_ by m83. i'm also on [tumblr,](https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/) come say hi or send me prompts!

TK is _very_ aware of the fact that he can't cook. 

He cherishes his other skills — he knows he's a damn good firefighter, and is somehow able to claw out of his heartbreak and continue to wear his heart on his sleeve. He knows he's a good friend and a good teammate and a good boyfriend. He knows he's a good _son._ And he tries to remember this, even if sometimes the monster in the back of his brain fills him with doubts, telling him that he isn't good enough, or that he brings those around him down with his failures. He's getting better, and he knows that's something to celebrate. 

A one-year anniversary is _also_ something to celebrate, and TK really doesn't want to fuck it up. He wants to do something nice for Carlos because it's what he deserves, and the first thing he thinks of is cooking for him to repay him for the _countless_ meals he's pulled from his mother's recipes to make for him. The only issue is that TK _can't cook._

There's probably tons of reasons for this if he digs around in the recesses of his memory; there's the fact that he bounced around between two households as a kid, and he had two parents that threw themselves completely into their work. Both his mom and dad would often opt for take out or late-night visits to restaurants, and though his dad instilled a generally healthy outlook on like in him from a young age, it only meant that his dad had a keen ability to find the best vegan, organic places in Manhattan. As he entered adulthood and moved into his own apartment, he found himself more often than not eating at the firehouse, where they had very skilled cooks in their ranks. 

If he was home alone, there was the Chinese place down the road and he knew the quickest route to the best slice of pizza in the city. He also has to accept the fact that it could also just be that he's not naturally gifted when it comes to things beyond boxed mac and cheese or salads. 

But that's not good enough for what he thinks that Carlos deserves for an anniversary dinner. 

And TK — well, he manages to burn water. Which puts him in a less than favourable position. 

* * *

Paul wasn't going to help at first. 

Mainly because TK was adamant that he could figure it out himself. And also because it was only _slightly_ amusing, watching this kid who always held himself with a general air of confidence and ease when it came to tackling any challenge as he somehow managed to ruin yet another pot in the firehouse kitchen. 

"I'm cursed," is TK's half-whine, half-groan of a response whenever the team's eyes fall onto him as he attempts to cook. They don't really know what the issue is, because he's never shown such an interest in this area before the past few shifts, but it's intriguing to watch him huff over recipes he's found online, muttering to himself as he tries to follow them. Which, it's safe to say, he has yet to do.

When Judd complains that he can't even get a good crisp on a grilled cheese, mostly teasing but also grimacing down at the barely browned bread on the plate TK had placed in front of him, TK throws his hands up in the air and storms out, leaving them all more confused than before. 

"Why are you so worked up about it?" Marjan asks one night, after TK's claim at being able to make them dinner resulted in even more completely destroyed pots and pans, leaving them all to turn to Paul's leftovers to forge together a makeshift meal. He's grumbling as he pushes grain salad around on his plate, until Marjan's words pull him from his own dark cloud. She continues, shrugging a shoulder as TK meets her eyes from across the kitchen table. "Some people are just not meant to be in the kitchen, it doesn't make you some sort of heathen." 

"Eh, kind of does," Judd's voice is dripping with a light-hearted, teasing drawl, and TK immediately and dramatically waves his middle finger at him. "Hey, pretty boy, why don't you just come over and let Grace teach you a few things this weekend? She'll have you making the best casserole and peach cobbler this side of heaven in no time." 

"She's too nice, man, that's the problem. I need someone who'll be straight with me. And I don't have that much time," TK sighs, wiping at his hands with a napkin. Everyone shares a glance with one another, until they all simultaneously shift their heavy gazes to focus on TK. 

"You clearly don't know my wife if you think she won't throw your shit right back at you," Judd says, tone still light, though they all quickly notice the seriousness — and _worry,_ of all things — clouding up in TK's eyes. "Brother, you know you can talk to us. What's this really about?" 

TK scrubs his left hand down his face, before he sets his shoulders and looks them dead-on. "Okay, fine. Carlos and I have our one-year anniversary in a couple of days, and—"

"—Aw, that's awesome, dude!" Mateo interjects, holding up a hand and looking at TK expectantly, a huge smile on his face. TK can't help but to let out a little laugh at their friend's genuine excitement, as he reaches over and finishes the high five. 

"Thanks, man," he says, before glancing back at the rest of the group, not really meeting anyone's eyes. After taking a deep breath, he nervously taps his fingers against the table, and continues. "And I—I kind of want to do something special for him, you know? And since he's always cooking for us I wanted to make him dinner. But clearly I'm a lost-cause, so." 

TK leaves it at that, his tone defeated as he pushes back from the table and drops his plate in the sink and wanders out of the room. All eyes fall to Paul after they all take in the slight droop to TK's shoulders — even Buttercup huffs at them like he knows that TK's in a shitty mood, with no help from them, all before he trots out of the room, too, following behind TK. Marjan quirks a brow at Paul, and he lifts his own back at her. 

"What?" 

Judd crosses his arms over his chest. "We all know that you're the best cook here, Strickland." 

"And you'd be honest with him." Marjan adds. 

Paul sighs. He was really hoping to finish his book tonight, but he can't ignore the loyalty and love for his brother that is pushing him towards helping out. He'd also never really forgive himself if Carlos was subjected to one of TK's less than appetizing attempts on their special night, _especially_ if Paul could've stepped in to offer some help. So he heaves another sigh before slipping out of the room, tracking down TK in the gym. 

"I have a recipe, and it's pretty simple but it's a crowd-pleaser," Paul says, catching TK's eyes from where he's stretching by the weights. "I can go through it with you, if you want. Make it foolproof." 

TK's eyes light up, Paul can see it even from across the room. 

But just as quickly, TK looks apprehensive. 

"I don't want to ask for help, Paul," TK says, as he approaches. "I hate feeling useless, and I don't want to take up your time." 

"Hey, you're not useless," Paul insists. "You're probably the _least_ useless person I know, TK. Everyone has one thing they're not the best at, and it's nothing to beat yourself up over. You want to learn, and I'm offering."

"Seriously?" TK asks, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

Paul lets out a chuckle as he takes in TK's excited expression. _Damn this kid and his earnestness._ "Yeah, man, come on. Like you said, we don't have a ton of time, and we still need to run and grab a few things. And, you know, actually do our jobs at the same time." 

"I knew you loved me, Paul," TK says, curling an arm around his shoulders. 

Paul makes a face at him, and can't help the laugh that escapes him. "Just don't let anyone else find out, kid." 

* * *

Thankfully it's a quiet day in terms of calls, so they have time. 

Paul takes TK to the local market, where they stock up on fresh produce, explaining to him the recipe that he's made for many people before — his parents, his girlfriends, hell, he's pretty sure he's made it for the team once or twice — as they go. It really isn't too hard, and TK's got a good head on his shoulders, so he's not too worried as he talks to him about making salmon and a couple of easy but tasty sides. 

Instead of using the communal kitchen at the firehouse, Paul offers to come over to TK and Owen's place after their shifts are over. And so, at almost ten at night, both of them still wired up on adrenaline from work and the daunting task ahead, they carry the groceries into the house and set up shop in the kitchen. They've bought enough supplies for them to make a practice meal now, as Paul instructs, and the rest is stored away in the fridge for the dinner TK would be preparing on the big day. 

Things are a little rocky, at first, but Paul can see that TK's listening and really trying to pay attention, scribbling down notes for himself in the margins of the recipe that Paul's written out for him. And it really does keep Paul motivated. _This is for his friends,_ Paul reminds himself, as he sets about teaching TK the process of cutting up herbs. Which ends up nearly knocking him out. 

"What the _hell_ is a julienne, man?" TK asks, waving around the knife that Paul had handed him a moment before, forgetting just how much TK talks with his hands. 

Paul just looks at him, and eventually sighs as he reaches out to pluck the knife from TK's hand. "Yeah, no, _this_ isn't happening," he gestures to the very professional knife before putting it on the counter, "And it's not _a julienne,_ it's a French slicing technique that—"

"—Why wouldn't you just say _slice,_ then, Paul," TK retorts, and Paul takes a deep breath. 

He can't feel too stressed though, because despite what TK thinks he is a quick learner. He's still al little prone to fumbling around and shaking a little as he approaches a new ingredient, because he's unsure and clearly wants to make everything perfect, and it's endearing enough that Paul is dead set on seeing this through to the end. They roast potatoes and pull off the ends of untrimmed green beans and are sure to highlight the warm spices that TK seems to gravitate to, making comments about which are most used by Carlos. It makes Paul smile, because TK gets so lost in his own little world when he talks about his boyfriend, smiling down at whatever he's working on — like now, as they wait for the salmon to finish off in the oven, TK tasked with halving cherry tomatoes, and he talks about the first time he realized how much time Carlos spent on making him a meal. 

"I mean, it was our first day off after several long shifts, and I go over to his place and he made me his mother's tamales," TK says, gaze focused somewhere in the distance as he talks with a small smile on his face. "He just shrugged and said it wasn't a big deal and he wanted to make me feel better — and they did. And ever since, he keeps making me these incredible dinners. It's ridiculous, you two should team up and produce a cookbook or something. I'm sure it would sell." 

Paul snorts as he peeks into the oven to check on their meal. He stands back, figuring it all needs a few more minutes, leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest. "Yeah, well, you two are something else. I mean, I haven't seen two people more in love in my life, man." 

TK doesn't speak for a couple moments, obviously a little affected by Paul's words, as he taps his knuckles against the counter. He clears his throat and finally speaks up again: "I really owe you one for doing this, Paul. Like, this is kind of over and above what I was expecting." 

"I like doing it," Paul shrugs, knowing that whenever he'd needed an outlet through his life, he was always able to help his mother or his granny as they cooked. He'd taken their recipes with him through life and he's come to understand the very real power in making food for someone you love. "Besides, I couldn't let Carlos get food-poisoning." 

TK laughs drily at him, but his eyes are still bright and sincere. "Seriously though, man, thank you."

"You're welcome, dude," Paul puts a hand on TK's shoulder, before he clasps his hands in front of him. "You haven't tried the food yet, though, you might hate it." 

"I doubt it," TK says, as they start plating it all up. 

He doesn't hate it; neither of them do. 

"Carlos is gonna love this," TK tells him, once they've shared the meal. "Now, I just have to replicate this exactly without you there." 

"You've got this," Paul says. "I'm sure he'll love whatever you put in front of him. Because _you_ made it." 

"Yeah," TK says, drifting off again, and Paul huffs a laugh.

"Alright, lover boy. Now you get to experience the joys of cleaning up after you've cooked." 

* * *

Paul's not exactly surprised when he gets a call from TK the afternoon of the big day.

He starts rambling, panicking about forgetting the recipe or overcooking something or not cooking something _enough,_ or starting a fire. 

"At least you can handle that if it happens," Paul jokes, only for TK to start talking _louder_ on the other line. "Hey, hey, kid. Just follow the steps, and don't take this too seriously. Have fun with it. It's your anniversary, make it a night of celebration." 

"How do you always know exactly what to say?" TK asks, sounding somewhat more relaxed. 

"Because I'm the best, obviously," Paul says, smiling when he hears TK laugh. "Alright, I'm hanging up on your now so you can go be with your boyfriend. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"Ha ha," TK mutters, not before quickly squeezing in another _thank you_ before the call ends. 

* * *

"Am I dreaming?" Carlos asks, as he steps into his kitchen and crowds into TK's space. 

"Very funny," TK says, unable to help his smile as Carlos kisses a line down his throat. " _Hey,_ no distractions while I'm trying to impress you and make you dinner." 

"You always impress me, baby," Carlos lays one last kiss at the junction of TK's shoulder and neck, before standing back to check out the various ingredients strewn over his counter. TK finally gets to a point where everything's in the oven and they just have to wait, so he pushes Carlos pack against his fridge and kisses him properly, hands coming up to his jaw. 

"Happy anniversary," TK grins, after they pull back to breathe. 

Carlos presses their foreheads together, smiling as he slowly opens his eyes. "Happy anniversary, Ty." 

TK moves in again for another kiss, cherishing the fact that they just get lost in each other sometimes, without a care in the world. It's been a year of them being officially together, and TK's heart swells. Eventually Carlos pulls back a little because he's _terrible_ and TK tries to chase his mouth until he feels Carlos' hands on his face. 

"I have something for you," Carlos says, and TK's brows shoot up. Carlos opens his mouth to continue speaking, and cocks his head to the side before he gives him a sly smile. "Is that supposed to be doing that?" 

TK whirls around and looks at the pot that's now bubbling over on the stove. " _Shit._ " 

He manages to save the sauce, and he comes to realize that they spent more time just making out than he realized because the salmon is definitely finished when he checks inside the oven. 

"I'm just going to get changed," Carlos says from behind him, and TK thinks he nods, but he's too caught up in making sure the meal turned out okay. Which it _did,_ as far as he can tell, and as he plates up the food he snaps a photo and sends it to Paul, along with a quick message: _you're a literal life saver._

They sit down for dinner and Carlos hums in approval and TK exhales in relief. 

"Paul taught me a few of his tricks," TK says, after they sit and eat for a few moments in comfortable silence. 

"Ah, so he's the one I have to thank," Carlos teases, and TK barely bites back a smirk as he presses his foot against Carlos' under the table. His gaze turns a little softer, though, as he reaches forward and takes TK's hand. "You know, you didn't have to go through all the trouble to do this."

"I wanted to," TK shrugs, staring down at his plate because even though they've been together for a year these moments of total vulnerability still scare him, just a little. "I wanted this to be special." 

"I love it, Ty," Carlos whispers, tightening his hold where their fingers are threaded together. "But being with you is what makes it special."

TK's mouth goes a little dry. He roughly clears his throat, and finally meets his boyfriend's eyes. "You know, you're too good at that."

Carlos shrugs a shoulder. "Well, I love you. And it's the truth." 

"I love you too," TK's voice is quiet, as Carlos looks at him with nothing but open adoration. 

A few moments later, Carlos digs into his pocket and places a small box on the table. TK's breath catches in his throat as he meets Carlos' eyes, before dragging his gaze down to the box. 

"Open it," Carlos suggests, watching him nervously as TK picks up the present and lifts the lid of the box. 

It's a key. 

"I know you want to take things slow, and I totally understand if you don't want this yet," Carlos says, as TK takes the key into his hand and runs his thumb along the ridges. "But I was wondering if you'd want to move in with me." 

Before, a step like this would've scared him shitless, but he looks at the way that Carlos is watching him, and thinking of the way that his boyfriend treats him, and he knows deep in his heart that there's nowhere else he feels as comfortable and safe and open. 

So he finds himself speaking without even thinking about it. 

"Yes," TK says, moving his gaze from the key to Carlos' eyes. "I want to move in with you." 

Carlos grins, and TK mirrors it, moving away from his spot and going to the other side of the table to hoist his boyfriend up into a searing kiss. They both smile into it, and their dinner quickly becomes abandoned, though TK doesn't mind one bit. 

* * *

Paul immediately grins at him when TK strolls into the firehouse a few days later. 

"I think a congrats are in order?" Paul asks, clapping TK's shoulder. 

TK can't help the grin he flashes at his friend. "Thanks, man. I really—"

"If you try and thank me again, Strand, I swear I'm never helping you again." Paul says, mostly joking. TK rolls his eyes, and passes him the container he'd come in with. 

"Well then, you'll have to take these then," TK says, and when Paul lifts a brow at him, he shrugs his shoulders. "Carlos and I made them for you. His mom's tamales, the ones I told you about." 

"Y'all went through the time to do this?" Paul asks, and TK nods. 

"I'm telling you, you saved my ass with that recipe," TK says, earnest as ever. "I wanted to make something to thank you." 

With that, TK heads out to get changed, leaving Paul feeling cherished and warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kind of iffy about the ending but i really wanted to get this done, and i think it all turned out okay. 
> 
> but anyways, thank you for reading! comments/kudos make my day!!


End file.
